


Unravelled

by CatastrophicallyInLoveWithBooks



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mates, Nessian - Freeform, Smut, basically the new national sport in prythian or something..., synchronised mate masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatastrophicallyInLoveWithBooks/pseuds/CatastrophicallyInLoveWithBooks
Summary: Cassian knew he should turn the water on his shower colder – way colder. His hand hovered near the knob, hesitating. He shouldn’t indulge himself when Nesta was in the room just across the hall but he couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so painfully aroused, like every inch of his skin hurt from an itch he couldn’t scratch. She had left him so hard and needy. His cock was straining painfully against the fabric of his clothes so he undressed quickly and stepped into the pleasant spray of water, leaving the temperature as it was.





	Unravelled

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unbound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108961) by [pterodactylichexameter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterodactylichexameter/pseuds/pterodactylichexameter). 



> I think I’m making a habit of writing smut when I’m drinking alcohol and I’m not quite sure what to make of that. Maybe that’s the reason why this turned out a lot longer and a lot more explicit than intended… blame my friend Pinot Noir.  
> Anyway, this is based on @pterodactilychexameter ‘s Unbound fic (which is a phenomenal fic and if you haven’t read it yet you need to read it now). It’s meant to be an interlude type thing which takes place immediately after the end of chapter 5 but I didn’t worry too much about making everything canon-compliant with Alicia’s fic so don’t read too much into it - it’s basically just an idea I want to entertain so here you go. The backstory is that they made out and both are incredibly sexually frustrated. Hope you enjoy!

_The door shut with a click._

_Nesta let her breath woosh out of her. She let out a groan and rubbed her hands down her face. She needed a bath. A very cold bath._

The ache between her legs had never in her life felt so unbearable. She had never felt like this. Her body was thrumming with energy, with desire, with need and she was so tightly wound she knew she would toss and turn for hours before she could fall asleep.

She fetched one of Mor’s shirts that she had been using as a nightdress and pulled on the drawstring of her trousers. _Cassian’s_ trousers, she thought and she felt heat pool low in her belly. She had ignored the implications of wearing his clothes that morning, focusing on the excuse of comfort and practicality instead but now she couldn’t help but feel a thrill go through her at the thought. Especially when he’d commented about how good she looked in his clothes not once but twice that night. She remembered the hunger in his eyes as they slowly roamed over her body, drinking in every dip and curve, and she had felt completely naked under his gaze, his scrutiny feeling almost like a physical touch. She could hear his gruff, strained voice telling her how much he loved that his scent was all over her echoing inside her head. He had sounded not necessarily territorial but … almost proud. Proud to be the male she let get close enough to do that. She stifled a groan and tried to banish the traitorous thoughts which did nothing to help her aching body.

She slipped her fingers past the waistband of her trousers, hooking her thumbs around the elastic and slowly trailed her hands down her thighs and calves, enjoying the slow caress and pulling the trousers down in the process. She stepped out of them a tad embarrassed about what she was doing and shot an angry look at the grey piece of fabric as if it had been the trousers’ fault.

Nesta bit her lip and half turned toward the bed, conflicted. She felt vaguely guilty as she clenched her thighs together but in the end the fire she felt dancing over every inch of her skin and pooling at the apex of her thighs won out. Her blood felt like molten lava in her veins, burning her from the inside so she pushed any feelings of guilt to the back of her mind.

She quickly discarded her top and undershirt and put on Mor’s silky nightshirt while making her way to the bed. She sat down and felt her head spinning for a short moment. She wanted to blame the wine for making her more flustered than usual. She wanted to hope that had she not been half intoxicated, she wouldn’t have been so affected by Cassian’s touches but she knew in the back of her mind that blaming the wine was a feeble excuse. With a huff, she plumped up her pillow and lay down on the soft covers.

Her lips were still swollen from his feverish attack and she could swear she could feel the imprint of his hands all over her body and the way he kissed her… oh, she hadn’t know that merely kissing someone could ever feel like that. She slowly ran her hands over her body, over all the places where his hands and lips had previously been: the side of her neck, and that sensitive spot above her collarbone where she hoped he hadn’t left a mark, the side of her ribs, her waist and her hips, feather light touches contrasting with his passion and fervour.

She pulled Mor’s too long shirt up and placed a hand on her belly, her fingers teasing slow circles above the waistband of her underpants. She trailed her other hand up her body and stopped when she reached her ribs, stroking the sensitive skin there, her knuckle brushing over the underside of her breast.

She heard the faint sound of water running from across the hall and she thought Cassian must be taking a shower. She imagined him in that big open shower, his brown skin gleaming, the water running down the hard planes of his body she had explored just a few minutes before, the tense, hard muscles of his shoulders, his muscular back tapering into a narrow waist and pert backside and the powerful thighs and calves. She envisioned him tilting his head back to face the spray of water, his eyes closed, his fingers massaging his scalp, the muscles of his tanned arms flexing with each movement. She pictured droplets sticking to his dark lashes, the water running down his strong brow, down the straight slope of his nose and down his high cheekbones finally reaching his mouth, the plump swell of his bottom lip which she had previously devoured.

She stifled a groan at the mental image and cupped her full breast, her fingers dancing at the edge of her nipple, circling closer and closer to the raised peak until she tugged on the sensitive flesh and bit her lip at the feeling. She was getting really worked up now. Her breathing was heavy, her cheeks were flushed and the fire inside her seemed to be consuming her alive. She slipped her fingers past the waistband of her underpants and ran a finger through her folds and – she was positively soaked. Cassian’s earlier fevered touches and deep kisses had already left her an aroused, frustrated mess, but that coupled with the last few minutes of merciless teasing had made her so hot and bothered that she was almost panting. And still she continued the torture, brushing her fingers through her folds painfully slow, never touching that one spot that throbbed so bad it almost hurt.

She imagined him in the shower again, soaping the hard muscles of his arms, his shoulders, his hands working a lather on the hard, smooth skin of his chest, trailing lower, lower, past the exquisite sharp V of his hips and the enticing line of dark hair south of his navel and down to his thick, hard… Nesta’s cheeks grew hot. The memory of him growling her name in her ear, his breath hot on her throat, the _noises_ he’d made, animalistic and low in the back of his throat had her toes curling into the sheets. There had been such a hunger in his every kiss but he had never pushed her for more than she was willing to give. Instead, he had savoured every bit she offered and she recounted the feeling of his tongue in her mouth, his hot palm on her thigh, his fingers gripping her flesh.

She circled her entrance in slow strokes with the pad of her finger, gathering some of the wetness she found there which she could feel almost leaking between her ass cheeks. She finally brushed a finger, feather light, over her clit and she threw her head back on the pillow in pleasure, sighing breathlessly. She was circling the bundle of nerves slowly – _too_ slowly. She needed more, more, more.

 

***

 

Cassian knew he should turn the water on his shower colder – way colder. His hand hovered near the knob, hesitating. He shouldn’t indulge himself when Nesta was in the room just across the hall but he couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so painfully aroused, like every inch of his skin hurt from an itch he couldn’t scratch. She had left him so hard and needy. His cock was straining painfully against the fabric of his clothes so he undressed quickly and stepped into the pleasant spray of water, leaving the temperature as it was.

He still couldn’t quite believe the last few minutes had been real, that Nesta finally allowed him to kiss her – that _she_ kissed _him_ – and that she stroked his body and pressed her own body so deliciously flush against his. The feeling of her gloriously plump breasts which he had fantasised about so many times before, pressing into his body had almost brought him to his knees and he had wanted nothing more than to slip a hand under her shirt, to grope the soft flesh and tease and pinch and lick and bite at the pinky bud of her nipple. When she had asked him to stop, he had almost begged her for more, begged her to let him show her how good he could make her feel. He knew she wasn’t ready for that quite yet. He understood and respected that. But Cauldron damn him, he had been ready to give her everything, to tease her, taste her and have her until she was screaming in pleasure. He would have taken his sweet time exploring every single inch of her body, learning every spot that left her breathless. He remembered the sweet noises she had made, the little gasps and sighs and his cock twitched. He groaned and drew a hand through his wet hair.

He angled his body slightly so that the spray of water hit the tops of his shoulders, rivulets of warm water streaming pleasantly down his wings, and let his hand trail across his chest like Nesta’s hand had explored the hard planes just moments ago, trailing down past his lower abdomen and finally gripping the base of his hard cock. He imagined Nesta’s hands – the delicate hands that had been fisting the hair at the nape of his neck and gripping his shoulders – on his cock, working him slowly and he couldn’t help himself as his hand started to tug on his member, twisting gently when he got to the head and hissing at the sensation. He rubbed a bead of precum on his swollen tip with his thumb and half wondered how he hadn’t cum in his pants when she’d pinned him to the wall and pressed her hips into his. She made him feel like a horny teenager with a serious lack of self-control.

Just as he slid his hand to the bottom of his shaft again, he felt a sharp feeling burning down the bond which connected him and Nesta together and he could hear her sighing happily in his mind. He stopped, stunned and wondered if he was going mad when he felt a rush of pleasure from the bond and his cock nearly twitched in his hand at the feeling. Could she – could Nesta be pleasuring herself as well? He closed his eyes and groaned at the thought, resting his forehead on the cool tiles of the shower. He unfurled his wings behind him, every muscle of his body suddenly taut.

He imagined her sprawled onto her bed, sweaty and trembling, her cheeks and chest flushed,  her fingers dipped in the soft flesh between her thighs and when he felt another surge of pleasure down the very bond that Nesta refused to acknowledge and heard Nesta’s low moan so clearly in his mind, he started pumping himself faster, his mind dizzy with thoughts of her.

He’d promised to ravish her like the finest meal set before a starving man and he planned to keep his promise, should she give him the chance. If she tasted even half as delicious as she smelled… Cauldron, the smell of her arousal filling the small corridor had nearly made him lose his mind and have her right there against the bloody door. It was the sweetest perfume he had ever smelled, making his mouth water and his cock throb and the proof that she had been enjoying herself as much as he had been had nearly undone him. The thought that she was still a maiden, that she had never felt pleasure coming from anything else but her own fingers and that she wished he would be the first one to make her writhe in ecstasy and tease sinful sounds out of her mouth made his blood roar in his veins. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how heavenly hot and tight she would feel around him.

He imagined her spread out before him, her cunt pink and plump and glistening with her juices between milky white thighs and he couldn’t decide if he’d first want to taste her or plunge his fingers into her and make her shiver from pleasure. He wanted to stick his face between her thighs and ravage her with long slow strokes with the flat of his tongue and fast, sharp flicks of the tip of his tongue on her bundle of nerves until her back arched of the mattress, her breasts heaved with her panting breaths and her thighs clenched around his head, fingers twisted in his hair and in the sheets as she came with his name on her tongue.

He squeezed and slid his hand over his cock, involuntarily thrusting his hips forward and he reached down with his other hand to cup his balls. He was close, so close. He couldn’t help but marvel at the effect Nesta managed to have on him. Never in his five centuries of living had any female or male managed to bring him to his knees so quickly. He heard her moan in his mind and nearly came at the angelic sound. He knew she was close too so he opened the bond to her slightly, letting her feel every acutely intense bit of pleasure he was feeling too.

 

***

 

Nesta rubbed her clit feverishly, almost writing on the bed from the intense sensation but it wasn’t quite what she needed right now. She dipped a finger into her entrance, slipping easily into the tight crevice and involuntarily let out a low moan at the feeling.  It still didn’t feel like enough so she quickly slipped a second finger past her tight entrance and started pumping her fingers in and out of her. Her breath was coming out in quick short pants and she felt a rush of pleasure which almost seemed to be coming from outside her body, intensifying the feeling of her fingers inside her.

She fantasised about Cassian working himself just as she was, in his shower. She envisioned his massive wings spread out behind him, his hand working his cock. The thought that they were separated by just a couple of thin walls sent a wave of heat down her body. Suddenly, her fingers weren’t nearly enough. She pumped them in and out faster now and struggled to hit that sweet spot inside of her but the angle was awkward and she needed more, more, more. She remembered the feeling of his manhood pressed up against her and indulged in the traitorous thought of what he would feel like inside of her, filling her up completely, so much better than her fingers ever could. A second louder moan she couldn’t stop passed her lips and she knew in the back of her mind that she would be absolutely humiliated if he heard her but she could not care less, she couldn’t stop when she was so close… so close.

She brought the hand that had been previously pinching her nipple down to her clit and started rubbing as the fingers of her other hand were moving in and out of her faster and faster. The muscles in her arms were tight and her pace was sloppy but all the gods above she was so close! She was nearly whimpering now and as unexpected spikes of pleasure crashed into her alongside her own, she imagined Cassian groaning in pleasure, the sound uncannily realistic.

Her legs started to shake, her body felt like a bowstring pulled painfully tight, she desperately needed release. She thought of what he’d said to her. _I’d have you splayed out in my bed for me, sweetheart, and I’d fuck you hard enough the whole city would hear you screaming my name._ She wanted nothing more than that right then, frustrated that her fingers could never possibly feel as good as him. She imagined him breathing as heavily as her, being as desperate for release as she was, stroking his cock as fast as she was pumping her fingers inside of her, almost in unison, almost as if they were together. Almost.

The waves of pleasure which seemed to be crashing into her very being, intensifying her every feeling seemed to be getting even stronger until she was finally brought over the edge so violently that she nearly blacked out. She felt her orgasm shattering her completely, her whole body arched and trembling, a broken cry on her lips and she had one last fleeting thought of Cassian bringing himself over the edge with one final stroke at the same time as her, his pleasure nearly bringing him to his knees, coming hot and thick all over the bathroom tiles with a moan which sounded as broken as hers.

She waited a few moments until she came to her senses. She felt dizzy and not altogether back in her body and she couldn’t even think straight.  She was too spent to do anything more than roll on her side and curl on the bed, already half asleep. She thought she heard Cassian turning the water off – but, really, she was too exhausted to know for sure. A warm and comforting feeling enveloped her whole body and she felt an unexpected mix of love and adoration being directed towards her. She didn’t give it a second thought, as sleep slowly pulled her under, just as she hadn’t questioned the all-consuming intensity of what had just happened. She refused to agonise over what had happened and what she had done. That would be a problem for tomorrow. 


End file.
